world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gregory Vaughn
Gregory Vaughn was a driver seen first in World Race Series 2016 in the Daytona race, race #2 of leg 1. In the race he drove an Arris sponsored NASCAR Toyota Camry Stock car. He drove hard but crashed early on in the race and as a result got a bad placing. In the end he got 23rd place, second to last. Driver Gallery juhjg.PNG|Gregory locking up his wheels at race start 19.PNG rwferfrwg.PNG|Gregory suffers from a crash during lap 1 ARRis.PNG|On the oval edsfgdfgd.PNG geREG.PNG dfsgdsgdsfg.PNG|On lap 4 World Race 2017: Race 3 Phoenix Gregory Vaughn makes his second appearance driving in World Race Series 2017. He drives a black, red and yellow Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X in the Leg 1 Phoenix race. He drives rather aggressively and without remorse, wrecking Meghan Washington at one point and plowing his way to a finish at 4th place, just enough to qualify him for Leg 2. Driver Gallery sdfgdsgfg.PNG sdfdsf.PNG|As he helps spin out Meghan. World Race 2017: Race 6 California Highway Gregory Vaughn appears in World Race Series 2017 once more, driving a Lime-green Pagani Huayra on the highways of the Golden state. He drives rather passively but crashes mid-race trying to pass Peter Phamlee and has an oddly hard time getting back on track. This absolutely destroys all hope of him qualifying for the finale. He claims 8th place, last. grreen.PNG|Gregory's Pagani backfires at race start wefsdffdf.PNG|In peter's side-view mirror sdfdsffsdf.PNG|Overtaking Peter before crashing into a pole on the side of the track. czcxc.PNG|After impact dsfsfdsfs.PNG|He struggles to get back on track and drives backward (possibly due to a steering problem that he needed to adjust to) form.PNG|He crosses the 'California Bridge'. dfsfdf.PNG World Race Series 2018: Race #5 Texas MotorSpeedway Gregory Vaughn makes another return to the World Race Series, driving a #47 Ford Fusion NASCAR stock car sponsored by RAPA, an Italian motor oil company. The race he appears in is the World Race Series 2018's 5th race, the Leg 1 race at Texas MotorSpeedway in Fort Worth. Gregory began the race in a hopeful position of 16th but was involved in a crash on Lap 6, which brought Gregory down significantly. After the crash, he goes into the pits, further slowing him down. In the end, he finished in 30th, 3 places away from last place (32nd). Due to this disappointing placing, Gregory is disqualified from the series. Gallery rapa.JPG|Gregory on Lap 2 with the smoke from Taylor Kornhoff's crash behind him. ilhbhjb.JPG|Gregory slides out of control in a Lap 6 crash with Emily Burns and several others. ew34tewttt.JPG|Gregory (foreground), drives into the pits for repairs after his crash, advancing onto Lap 7 in the process. World Race Series 2019: Race #4 Mount Panorama Circuit Gregory Vaughn makes his final return to the World Race Series in World Race Series 2019's Leg 1 Mount Panorama race in Australia. In this race, Gregory drives a 1992 Mitsubishi Galant VR-4 and starts in 14th with a qualifying time of 2:50:67. Gregory is ultimately disqualified from the series for placing in 15th, which is below the top 4 which is necessary to qualify for Leg 2. As displayed by his driver information card, Gregory's car is equipped with a 237hp inline-4, his representative country is the USA and his gender is male. Gallery Gregory Vaughn frfr2.JPG|Gregory's alternate driver information card werwr3.JPG|Gregory on Lap 1 at Mount Panorama next to Liam Mcguire. gal4nt.JPG tyurtuy.JPG|Gregory approaches the large pileup of cars caused by Matthew Jackson's cobraneck turn crash on Lap 2. Trivia *Gregory's flag in the Daytona video was that of the United States. *In the Daytona driver gallery, Gregory's name was misspelled as "Gregoty". *Gregory's 2016 Daytona NASCAR stock car was lent to him by a NASCAR driver by the name of "Carl Edwards". *Gregory's 2018 Texas MotorSpeedway NASCAR stock car was lent to him by a NASCAR driver with the last name of "Boulton". Category:Racers Category:Toyota Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:Mitsubishi Drivers Category:Mitsubishi Lancer Drivers Category:Pagani Drivers Category:Pagani Huayra Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Daytona Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Phoenix Category:WRS 2017 California Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Texas Motorspeedway Category:Mitsubishi Galant Drivers Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Mount Panorama